


lady

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: It was taking some time for Lady to get used to the fact that there was an addition to the family now.





	lady

It was taking some time for Lady to get used to the fact that there was an addition to the family now.

Before Ned, she had been the center of Sansa’s world; she would come home from classes and then work and sit by her side for  _hours_ , stroking her soft gray hair, letting herself be lulled by the feeling of the Northern Inuit’s warm body against her own.

Jon didn’t understand how, on top of having to take care of a baby now, they also had to be aware of Lady’s feelings.

“She’s a dog, San,” he’d sighed at her one day as he rocked Ned in his arms while Sansa ran her fingers down her pet’s back. “She doesn’t feel jealousy.”

Sansa glared up at him. “You didn’t see the look she gave me when I got home yesterday and ignored her licking at my hands in favour of going to the nursery.” Her ears had gone down and she’d stood by the doorway to the nursery in the dog version of pouting.  “She’s feeling left out and she needs love.”

“I’m feeling left out and need love,” Jon murmured, bouncing on his heels as Ned cried and cried.

She had to laugh at that, shaking her head at her husband. “Pettiness doesn’t suit you, love,” she pointed out, leaning down to kiss the top of Lady’s head. Her dog was resting her head on her lap as she sat on the carpet, her back to the couch.

“Lady,” Jon called, and the dog’s ears perked up even though she didn’t move from her comfortable spot. “Switch places with me.”

Sansa smiled, not stopping her caresses, scratching gently behind her ears. “You want me to scratch your tummy too?” she teased him.

Jon tutted under his breath, trying to quiet the wailing child. He’d been fed already and everything was under the ordinary; Ned always cried when he was tired, instead of actually going to sleep. It was exhausting. Sansa wished her mother was here to help her, to give her some guidance; most of the time she felt lost. She had never learned how to be a mother. She wasn’t like Arya in that she jumped into things and learned as she went; everything she knew, everything she was good at, had been the result of years of study and practice and deliberation.

Motherhood felt like her world had been turned upside down.

But then she’d look up and see sights like these: Jon’s whiskers tickling their baby’s head as he whispered to him, rocking him softly in the middle of their bedroom.

She never knew what he whispered to him, only that she could hear the low rumble of his voice, quiet and too muffled for her to understand. Ned listened, though, she knew. He listened to his father’s voice and opened his little eyes and watched him like he could watch him for hours.

Sansa knew the feeling.

It didn’t take long after that, Jon’s soft words and the constant swaying, and Ned fell deeply into sleep, his head propped up on his father’s shoulder.

Lady gave a bit of a whine when Sansa gently pushed her head off her lap to stand, coming up to her boys and gently, as softly as she could, took Ned from her husband, cradling him in her arms before lowering him down onto his crib, laying his wolf plushie next to him.

“Do I get some love now?” Jon whispered into her ear, his arms coming up behind her to wrap around her waist, and Sansa leaned back into him, smiling as she looked down at their son, placing her hands above Jon’s.

“You always have my love,” she responded, tearing her gaze away to turn in his arms, hold his face in her hands and kiss him.

And when Lady butted her head against Jon’s knees from behind, they only laughed.


End file.
